


The new guy

by TheReaperWithGlasses



Series: Movie's are life series [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen, Saturn sedan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaperWithGlasses/pseuds/TheReaperWithGlasses
Summary: Zack brings mime bomb to carmen & ivy to talk about him joining the team.
Series: Movie's are life series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906453
Kudos: 15





	The new guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series so please read my first book zack and mime bomb go to white castle for any of this to make sense.

Zack bust into the hotel room and startles carmen and ivy as they eat breakfast.  
"Ok I got good news and bad news, good news we got a new bitch." Mime bomb pokes hes head out from behind him and waves. "Bad new neil patric harris stole are car last night and did some fucked up shit in it." Said zack.  
"So we need a new car?" Said carmen.  
"Probably." Said zack  
"Alright let's get a 1998 saturn sedan." Said carmen.  
"What no I don't want to drive around in a sedan." Zack whined.  
"Shut up where getting a sedan." Said carmen.  
"Hi can we address the elephant in the room, where where you two last night?" Asked ivy.  
"Oh we went to get some white castle." Said zack.  
"And it took you all night?" Asked ivy.  
Zack and mime bomb exchange a look.  
"We got... side tracked." Said zack.  
"Actually no that's a good question, how the hell did neil patric harris steal are car?" Asked carmen.  
"Well we saw him on the side of the road hitch-hikeing and thought it would be a good idea to pick him up... it was not." Said zack.  
"So how did you get the car back?" Asked carmen.  
"We ran into him at white castle and he gave it back." Said zack.  
"Anything else you want to tell us?" Asked ivy.  
"Last night me and your brother tried to go to white castle but on the way we got harassed by street punks, I got thrown in jail which you're brother had to physically break me out of, I learned my ex is transferring schools to one in san diego, I left vile so abruptly I'm surprised I haven't seen the cleaners yet, and I want to lay down and cry in a hole six feet deep." Signed mime bomb.  
Ivy and carmen look at him not being able to understand sign language.  
"Nope." Said zack  
"Player any places near by that sell 1998 saturn sedans?" Asked carmen.  
"There's a place right on the outside of town." Said player.  
"Me and mime bomb will go make sure you two can sit in the car while you finish your breakfast." Said zack.  
Zack throws his arm around mime bombs shoulders as they walk down to the car.  
"So those two are different a thing right?" Ask ivy.  
"Oh hell yeah." Said carmen.

As there on there way to the car dealership.  
"Carmen we're not getting a sedan." Said zack.  
"Sure we are!" Said carmen.  
As they look at the car.  
"No." Said zack.  
"Yes." Said carmen.  
As they sign off and pay for everything in cash.  
"No." Said zack.  
"Yes." Said carmen.  
As they drive it off the lot.  
"God damn it." Said zack.  
"Yes." Said carmen.


End file.
